-Tokens of Thought-
by Chiharo12
Summary: This is basically a collection of short stories of which may, may not, or already have become actual fanfictions. They take place in a lot of different time periods. Most will probably be intros to the possible/current fanfics. I hope you all enjoy!
1. -The Joys of Being a Princess-

**This is the debut of two of the main characters for a yet unnamed story. Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

-The Joys of Being a Princess-

A girl of a relatively young age, with fine orange-ish brown hair, electric blue eyes, and had a crown with a daisy on it standing prominently on her head, so on her bed. A genuinely annoyed look was etched on her features.

"… Fenn-eken-tiff..., Fire Burg, the Shattered Veil, New Mesopotamia-3, Crescent Moon…" She leaned over, resting her head on the book she was studying. "Why does being a princess have to suck?" she asked the empty room.

As always, it was a wonderful-weathered day in the twin islands of Dartaliax. And, also as always, the princess was dreading existence.

A tap at her glass balcony door was enough to make her cease her grumbling. Eyes lighting up, she shifted her bright blue gaze to see an adolescent rich green earth dragon waving at her.

"Daiki!" she exclaimed, ecstatically, hopping off her bed and unlatching the door.

"What's up, Daisy?" he asked, in an ever-so-slightly low voice. "Why isn't Mom letting you come out of your room?"

Daisy took a moment to compose herself, before raising a finger and yelling, "Don't even think about coming out, until you've finished all of your studying, Daislynn Chiddery!" mimicking her mother's more womanly voice the best she could.

"Nicely done," Daiki laughed. "What's taking you so long to study?"

Daisy sighed. "All of the different countries. Why does royalty have to know everything about, well, _everything_?" she demanded, throwing her arms out.

Daiki shrugged. "That's a great question. Unfortunately, though, I really have no idea."

She gave him a half smile in return. "Well, that's helpful."

He smirked. "I know, right?"

Flopping backwards onto her bed, Daisy asked, "So, how's your morning been?"

"Eeehh… It's been a morning," she responded, seemingly bored. "It's actually kind of dull, when you're not around disturbing the peace of the castle."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

He smiled. "Just doing my job."

After a moment, he said, "So, anyway, do you want some help studying?"

Daisy grinned. "Don't I always?"

Nodding, Daiki replied, "Yes. Yes, you do. Isn't that why I always manage to figure out a way to get into your room to help?"

She gave a nod of her own, handing him her book. "You betcha! And I wouldn't expect any less."

_I may not know everything my parents seem to think I should, but I know for certain that I can't wait to turn twelve and get out of here!_

-Fin-


	2. -Once Upon a Midnight Stroll-

**This is a debut for the two main characters in_ -GT- Spirit-dawn_, enjoy!**

* * *

-Once Upon a Midnight Stroll-

It was a wonderfully warm night in the White Isles, as a vibrant purple dragoness strolled through the Birnam Woods. That was often what she did, when she couldn't sleep. And, though she was afraid of the dark, the white-leaved trees made it seem not-so-bad.

The young dragoness yawned and shook her quadruple-horned head. _I'm so tired… Stupid insomnia…_

Her thoughts were interrupted, as an apple fell from a tree and landed with a _thud_ to her right.

Icy-blue gaze falling on the apple, she wondered, _Well, that's weird. Normally more than one falls at a time…_

A rustling in the tree leaves above her startled her.

"H-hello?" she called to the tree. "Is someone there?"

No response.

Narrowing her eyes, the dragoness grabbed the apple that fell. Standing up on her hind legs, she threw it up at the leaves.

The yowl of a cat met her ears.

Backing away a few steps, the dragoness called, "Who's there?"

A small black scruffy-furred cat, who could be described as mangy, stepped onto a bare branch.

The dragoness sighed, slightly relieved. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You scared me half to death."

"Really?" he questioned, in a scratchy, slightly low voice.

She only glared at him, waiting for his reply.

He chuckled, hopping down from the branch and landing on the ground beside her. "I am simply a feline of the dark," he began, walking over to another tree.

_**So**__ helpful_, the dragoness thought.

"You could say, I enjoy playing tricks on others, with my superior senses and abilities," he continued, seeming to vanish behind the tree. "But, that's beside the point," he added, seeming to appear on the branch of a different tree.

_Clear as mud_, she decided, ever-so-slightly annoyed. "Look," she said, "how's about we try this a different way?" Raising a paw and waving, she told him, "_I'm_ Spirit-dawn. What's your name?"

He chuckled again, leaping from the branch and sitting in front of her. "Oh, I know who you are. I've been around for quite some time."

"Who. Are. You?" she asked again.

"Well, he pondered, with yet another chuckle, "I suppose you may call me Ziger-mau."

-Fin-


	3. -Nui and Dynamo- Debut

**Much as the title says, this is Nui and Dynamo's debut story. Whether or not you've read any of the actual story, I hope you like it! =)**

* * *

-Nui and Dynamo-

Debut

The three year War of the Dragons and the Guardians ended nearly a year ago. The lands had returned to being relatively peaceful, aside from the exception of an occasional ape attack or raid anyway…

"Hey, Dynamo, check this out," a small dragoness said, motioning to her friend. Her cerulean scales, six goldenrod-colored horns, and bright violet-red eyes sparkled in the light of the forest.

"What is it, Nui?" a male dragon of relatively the same size replied, tilting his octadic-horned head to the right. His scales were of a vibrant red-orange, his horns were also goldenrod-colored, and his eyes shone a fierce scarlet.

"This, over here," was Nui's response, as she turned her head, hiding a devious smile.

Dynamo stepped closer, trying to get a better look at what his friend apparently spotted.

The dragoness's smile widened as Dynamo stepped forward.

"Um, Nui there's nothing here but a pool of-"

"Tag, you're it!" she squealed, pushing Dynamo into the pool of spring water in front of them.

"Hey!" the dragon yelped, a loud splash following suit.

Nui laughed and took off down the dirt path, further into the forest.

"Get back here!" her soaking-wet companion demanded, chasing after her.

"You have to catch me first!" she called back, showing no signs of slowing down. Rather, she seemed to be speeding up.

_Using her wind element, huh? _Dynamo thought. _Well, if that's how she wants to play, then so be it._ The little dragon reared up and fired a fire bomb towards his ever-quicker fleeing friend.

"Whoa!" Nui squeaked, as she narrowly managed to dodge the incoming projectile. "Hey!" she called. "What was that for?!"

"If you're allowed to use your wind, then I'm allowed to use my fire!" Dynamo proclaimed, running as fast as he could muster to catch up.

"Well, if you're going to start shooting fire bombs at me, then I'm going to…," she faded, and slowed her pace, a horrified look crossing her features. "Watch out!" she cried, running towards her comrade and tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" Dynamo demanded, trying to shove her away. However, he was unsuccessful, and for good reason.

A bomb fell from above and exploded to their left. As the smoke faded, the two young dragons opened their eyes to see themselves surrounded by red-furred apes having designs and wearing clothes of yellow and blue.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nui questioned, looking around frantically.

"G-good question," was Dynamo's answer. He gulped as the apes took fighting stances. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

He and Nui took their own stances, bringing their bodies low to the ground and standing tail to tail.

"I take half, you take half," Nui decided.

Dynamo nodded in agreement.

The apes gave battle shrieks and the dragons roared back to them. Then they charged.

"How do you like this?" Dynamo called, leaping into the air. "Comet Dash!" He shot forward, fire materializing around him as he smashed into one of the apes and sending it flying.

"Or this?" Nui chimed in, standing up on her hind legs. "Air Cyclone!" she cried, spinning around, wind energy whipping about her fiercely. Several of the apes were swept up into the air then catapulted several feet away.

The two young dragons were trained relatively well, considering the fact that they were only the age of eight. However, the sheer number of the apes began to wear them down.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Dynamo called to Nui.

"I-I know that!" she called back. "But, what else can we do? There doesn't seem to be any end to these apes."

The young fire dragon simply shook his head in frustration. Then a thought came to him. "Nui, what if you use your Ultrasonic Screech to knock out the apes closest to us?"

She pondered the thought, as she grabbed an ape that was charging at her by the arm and swung it in the other direction. "That's a great idea, but I'm too tired to focus on using sound right now," she replied, grimly.

_Great_, Dynamo thought, toasting an ape with a searing flamethrower. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

_This is bad_, Nui realized,_ really bad. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. What should I do? What can I do? I was the one who wanted to come out to the forest. I should have been more careful. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean it's safe. How could I have been so stupid?_ she scolded herself, mentally, shaking her head.

"Look out below!" a familiar male voice to the two dragons called from above.

Nui and Dynamo shifted their gazes up just in time to see Narren, Nui's older brother, shooting down to dive-bomb the apes. He dove into the center of all the apes, managing to separate them from himself and the two smaller dragons long enough to take his own fighting stance.

"Get close to me, now!" he demanded the younger dragons, keeping his eyes on the apes surrounding them.

Nui and Dynamo wasted no time in following his orders. Once they were close enough to him, Narren rose up and unleashed a devastating fury- mini tornadoes appearing all around them, entrapping all of the apes and catapulting many away.

With one final surge of cerulean wind energy, Narren successfully decimated most of the remaining enemies. The rest ran away, fearing their end as well.

Once the last ape was out of sight, Narren heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Narren," Nui said, gratefully.

Her older brother, with his silvery-grey scales, goldenrod-colored horns, and bright orange eyes shining, smiled and replied, "Anytime, Squirt."

"Yeah," Dynamo agreed. "We would have been toast, if you hadn't showed up."

Narren simply laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure most of the apes you dealt with were toast, not you," he joked, pointing out the fact that Dynamo had been the one setting his enemies on fire.

The fire dragon laughed in return. "Heh heh. Yeah. I guess you're right."

Narren turned back to his sister. "So, still think you should have come out to the woods?"

Nui laughed, nervously. "No… I suppose we shouldn't have. At least, not without you, anyway," she conceded.

"I'm glad we agree," he said, with a chuckle. "Now, how's about we head back home?"

"Well… I have something I need to finish before I go," Nui said, a devious smile crossing her muzzle.

Narren cocked his head to the right. "And what would that be?"

The dragoness shoved Dynamo. "Tag! You're it!" she called, rushing away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the fire dragon yelled, chasing after her.

"You snooze, you lose! Catch up or give up, Torchy!" she yelled back, mockingly.

"You're toast when I catch you!" he claimed, trying his darnedest to catch up to her.

Narren laughed, joyfully, watching the two younger dragons play. _I'm glad I was here to help them. It's wonderful to see those two so happy_, he decided.

-Fin-


	4. -What I Remember-

**This is just a look inside the mind of the main character for a story that I may write called _-Guardians' Tale- Animal Soul_. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

-What I Remember-

What do I remember before coming to live in Aeolan? I don't- simple as that.

On the night that we came to Aeolan, though… I remember… darkness… screams of agony… pain… blood… I remember searching in the woods for something- _anything_ that would be able to help me save my brother.

My senses… were completely overwhelmed… my mind and heart completely erratic. The pain in my arm, as it bled from a gash I didn't know how I got… my ears ringing for seemingly no reason… everything so blurry, yet so clear… the smell of blood tantalizing my nose… it was all too much.

No matter how loud I yelled, no matter how hard I cried, I didn't feel like anything was going to help… It didn't matter to me, though. My brother was, and still is, the most important thing in my life.

So, I continued on, trying to find help.

And, just when I began thinking all was lost… I heard something… a voice. It was a soothing adult male voice.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

I simply replied that my brother needed help, or he was going to die.

What met my gaze both amazed and frightened me. An extremely large red-orange dragon stepped into the clearing in front of us. A look of horror spread across his gentle features, as he laid eyes upon my brother and I.

Lifting us up gently in a large paw, he carried us to what is now our home. The fire dragon, Furno, adopted my brother and I, ensuring we would always be safe.

Though I may be a bitch oftentimes, I truly do care for certain things with all of my heart.

I am Ellena-San La. My brother's name is Rin-Ren.

-Fin-


End file.
